Racing 95
Racing 95 is an American sports comedy-drama television series created by Tom Kapinos that premiered on FOX on May 5 2016 Season 1 Release Date: May 5, 2016 Season 2 Release Date: March 1, 2017 Season 3 Release Date: Februrary 17, 2018 Season 4 Release Date: June 19, 2019 90% liked this TV show (Google users) Rotten Tomatoes: 79% IMDb Rating: 7.0, 49,677 votes Plot the story is about Max Becker a grown adult who's loves NASCAR, he's loves everything about nascar and he loves his father George Hopkins racing in the track, sense max becker was a little kid in 1968, max loves his dad winning in every race in nascar, george hopkins is a famous and the most fastest racer ever, but sometimes he loses, but a 3 years later george hopkins got into a big crash at Daytona 1971 500, and he got a coma from that crash and then max's family was worried, and few days later max's family went back to the hospital to see his dad but george said one final word to max he said, you will become famous i trust you, and then he died, sense max became 33 years old max finally said that he will become a racer just like his dad and win every single race just like his dad, he called his friends over and max's friends names are Noah Jackson And Dan Coleman to start this new genration in nascar, so max is gonna try his best to become a greatest racer ever just like george, but max will be having some strongest rivals, so it's time for the moment that max is ready to start his engine, because things are gonna get fast. Episodes # Episode 1: Pilot # Episode 2: The Rookie # Episode: 3: Start Your Engines # Episode 4: Checkered Flag # Episode 5: Hot Wheels # Episode 6: High Speed Thrills # Episode 7: Night Drive # Episode 8: Eat My Dust # Episode 9: Rev It Up # Episode 10: The Sore Loser # Episode 11: Parkour Styles # Episode 12: Family Pit Crew # Episode 13: Sunoco # Episode 14: The New Racers # Episode 15: Top 10 Winning Streaks # Episode 16: The Next Generation Of NASCAR # Episode 17: The Crash # Episode 18 Retirement # Episode 19: The Message # Episode 20: George Painful Demise # Episode 21: Road Trip # Episode 22: George's Track # Episode 23: George's Pit Crew # Episode 24: Teaming Up # Episode 25: Leonardo's Training # Episode 26: On Point # Episode 27: The Idea # Episode 28: George's Rival Returns # Episode 29: Max VS Richard # Episode 30: Demolition Derby # Episode 31: Friendship Broken # Episode 32: Lost # Episode 33: Father And Son # Episode 34: Three Days # Episode 35: Getting My Friends # Episode 36: The Fight # Episode 37: Blaze Of Glory # Episode 38: The Final Showdown # Episode 39: Staring Dead Last # Episode 40: Through The Pack # Episode 41: Victory Lane # Season 2 Episode 1: Back To Normal # Season 2 Episode 2: New Paint # Season 2 Episode 3: Drunk Party # Season 2 Episode 4: Vacation # Season 2 Episode 5: New Tires # Season 2 Episode 6: Wife Replacement # Season 2 Episode 7: Fights # Season 2 Episode 8: Homework # Season 2 Episode 9: Solar System # Season 2 Episode 10: Denny And Danica # Season 2 Episode 11: Chase Goes Too Fast # Season 2 Episode 12: Kyle's Target Problem # Season 2 Episode 13: Matt Is Musty # Season 2 Episode 14: Kevin's Babe # Season 2 Episode 15: Bullied # Season 2 Episode 16: Max's Racism # Season 2 Episode 17: Dillon's Math # Season 2 Episode 18: Jobs # Season 2 Episode 18: Flight Race # Season 2 Episode 19: Nascar Jogging Race # Season 2 Episode 20: The Future # Season 2 Episode 21: Take It To The Next Level # Season 2 Episode 22: New Friends # Season 2 Episode 23: Duel # Season 2 Episode 24: Full Power # Season 2 Episode 25: Formula Racing # Season 2 Episode 26: Monster Trucks # Season 2 Episode 27: Casino Jack # Season 2 Episode 28: Brother Vs Sister # Season 2 Episode 29: John Cena # Season 2 Episode 30: WWE Champion # Season 2 Episode 31: Punch Out # Season 2 Episode 32: Big Fella # Season 2 Episode 33: True Legends # Season 2 Episode 34: Flashbacks # Season 2 Episode 35: Truth Or Dare # Season 2 Episode 36: Donald Trump # Season 2 Episode 37: Nascar Is Cancelled? # Season 2 Episode 38: Max Vs Trump # Season Episode 39: Your Racist # Season 2 Episode 40: Donald Just Got Trumped # Season 2 Episode 41: Making Up # Season 3 Episode 1: Pregnant # Season 3 Episode 2: Out Of Gas # Season 3 Episode 3: Danica Leaves # Season 3 Episode 4: RPM # Season 3 Episode 5: Cigarette Problems # Season 3 Episode 6: Finders Keepers # Season 3 Episode 7: Babysitting # Season 3 Episode 8: Trixie's Song # Season 3 Episode 9: Friend Or Foe # Season 3 Episode 10: Joey' s Mistakes # Season 3 Episode 11: Potty Mouth # Season 3 Episode 12: Drunk Racing # Season 3 Episode 13: Action Vs Racing # Season 3 Episode 14: Growing Up # Season 3 Episode 15: Drive By # Season 3 Episode 16: Principal Max # Season 3 Episode 17: Crappy Wheel # Season 3 Episode 18: Rap Battle # Season 3 Episode 19: Horror Nightmares # Season 3 Episode 20: Amnesia # Season 3 Episode 21: Dyslexia # Season 3 Episode 22: Energy Drink # Season 3 Episode 23: Denny's Career # Season 3 Episode 24: Motorcycle Race # Season 3 Episode 25: Off Road # Season 3 Episode 26: Formula 1 # Season 3 Episode 27: BMX # Season 3 Episode 28: Motorsport # Season 3 Episode 29: Rallying # Season 3 Episode 30: Motocross # TBA Cast And Characters # Paul Wesley As Max Becker # Elias Harger As Kid Max Becker # Peyton Meyer As Teenage Max Becker # Barry Watson As Scott Jackson (max's friend) # August Maturo As Kid Scott Jackson # Dylan Sparyberry As Teenage Scott Jackson # Rainn Wilson As Dillon Richardson (max's friend) # Christopher Convery As Kid Dillon Richardson # Bradley Steven Perry As Teenage Dillon Richardson # Thomas Gibson As Leonardo Anderson # Gabriel Bateman As Kid Leonardo Anderson # Mateus Ward As Teenage Leonardo Anderson # Milo Cawthorne As Jerry Daniels (max's friend) # Hector David Jr. As Joseph Brown (max's friend) # Eka Darville As Jimmy Belfrey (max's friend) # Armani Jackson As Kid Jimmy Belfrey # Jaden Smith As Teenage Jimmy Belfrey # Brandon Jay McLaren As Cody Garfield (max's friend) # Caleel Harris As Kid Cody Garfield # Curtis Harris As Teenage Cody Garfield # Elijah Wood As George Hopkins (max's dad) # Jodie Sweetin As Lilly Becker (max's mom) # Ross Lynch As Jeff Becker (max's brother) # Candice King As Jessica Davis(max's wife) # Skylar Dunn As Kid Jessica Davis # Isabella Acres As Teenage Jessica Davis # Joshua Rush As Kevin Becker (max's son) # Peyton List As Trixe Becker (max's daughter) # Rebbecca Mader As Lexi Bambi (dan's wife) # Francesca Capaldi As Violet Coleman (dan's daughter) # Marcel Ruiz As Drake Coleman (dan's son) # Cara Buono As Lisa Cupcake (scott's wife) # Jacob Hopkins As Donny Jackson (scott's son) # Izabela Vidovic As Merry Jackson (scott's daughter) # Danny Hamlin # Danica Patrick # Kyle Busch # Chase Eliott # Matt Kenseth # Kyle Larson # Ryan Newman # Jamie McMurray # Joey Logano # Martin Truex Jr. # Brad Keselowski # Kevin Harvick # Ricky Stenhouse Jr. # Kurt Busch # Casey Meats # Trevor Haynes # Tony Stewart # Spencer Gallagher # John Wes Townley # Dale Earnhardt, Jr. # Ryan Blaney # Kasey Kahne # Darrell Wallace Jr. # Daniel Suarez # Carl Edwards # Jeffrey Earnhardt # Greg Biffle # Mark Martin # Michael Waltrip # Ryan Blaney # Brian Vickers # Alex Bowman # Travis Pastrana # Austin Dillon # Martin Kenneth # Jimmie Johnson # Richard Petty # Jeff Gordon # Bill Elliott # Kasey Kahne # Tony Stewart # John Cena # Dolph Ziggler # Kane # Matt Hughes # Donald Trump # Melania Trump # Barron Trump # Roger Craig Smith As Nick Bender # Jason Griffith As George Coff # Jaleel White As Tommy Blaze # TBA Production Paul Barry and Rainn filmed the pilot episode in New York City in March 2015 On April 10, 2015, Fox picked up Racing 95 as a series order for its 2015-16 television schedule. On May 1, 2016 Fox Announced that Racing 95 would air midseasons replacement, rather than as a part of the summer schedule, on June 13, 2015, it was confirmed that the pilot episode would premiere on May 5, 2016, following the season 3 premiere of Gotham The executive producers are Tom Kapinos, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan, the show was written by Danny Strong Lee Daniels, According to Strong the show is based on NASCAR a racing sports show that adults or teens watch so strong decide that nascar will join forces with fox to make this drama comedy sports tv series, on Janurary 10, 2017 the series was renewed for an 19 episode second season which premiered on April 13, 2017 The show was recently gonna be called Racing 500 in 2013 but it was originally gonna called Racing 95 in 2016 TBA Broadcast TBA Release TBA Reception TBA Is Racing 95 A Perfect Idea? Yes No Category:Racing Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Sports Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Comedy Category:2016 Category:NASCAR